Coscan Empire
the House of Liray will reunite Cosca The Mountains of Cosca are called the Coscanes. Emperor Waynashkan died of dysentery. He had no sons and so Samkalu was next in line. Samkalu had a half-brother named Aydokar who had no claim to the throne but was a better ruler. Both were crowned emperor but fought a brutal war for control of the empire. Samkalu was defeated and Aydokar reigned on the throne. Addicted to hunting, the empire underwent economic collapse under his reign and a violent uprising known as the Takay Chayka Rebellion occurred in which Takay Chayka managed to capture Chryse and get declared emperor. Emperor Aydokar's generals managed to put down the rebellion under great cost. Various areas fell under warlords after the rebellion and one of them, Sinchi, managed to get instigated into the court. He managed to usurp the throne and had Emperor Aydokar killed and thrown into Lake Poriphera along with the entire royal family and everyone in his court. A general named Udaskar who was distantly related to the Dzuylyan Dynasty declared himself emperor and Sinchi chased him to Kinsay which had a temple which granted him sanctuary. Sinchi then tracked him down to Halkabana where he was captured and subsequently executed. Sinchi then instituted a puppet emperor named Wantiwilna who was a distant relative of the former emperor, from a different branch of the Dzuylyan Dynasty. Wantiwilna managed to escape and attempted a siege of Poriphera, after failing, he fled to the mountains of Kaytampa where he was assassinated by his wife, Hananar. The modern Kingdom of Coscania claims to be the legitimate successor of the Coscan Empire and they claim that their kings are descended from Amaru, an undocumented son of Wantiwilna by Hananar. Dzuylyan is Guilan in Coscanian 127 ls-907 ls Coscan Empire The northernmost province, Chinsuy, broke off and founded his own kingdom. The House of Lyson. He moved the capital to Aytawi and had the Aytawi Citadel built. Dasmay and Misovy were instrumental in the war. Misovy was too small and feared Frollish retaliation if they supported the Sappites but they knew that the Sappites were stronger and had a greater chance of winning so they did not support the Frollish. They would turn to the Sappish eventually. Dasmay was large enough not to fear the Frollish but they remained neutral until the Frollish were forced to flee to Sunfreill. The Dasmegians then supported the Sappites and actively helped conquer Salmera. The Sappites sponsored Niskauro and a rebellion occured in the mountains to the east of Sunfreill. The Frollish managed to put down the rebellion after bribing one of Niskauro's officials to kill him. The Sappites then sponsored Misovy and this led to the Misovians taking control of Sunfreill and the island being divided into three, the southeast was given to Trebia, the north to Dasmay and the center and southwest to Misovy. The Frollish led by Fjodr then fled to Osfan. While the island was divided at first, the Sappites would eventually annex the whole island, giving it to the Matkudaens who ruled from Ospaak which was renamed Ospaka.